Avenger
by Judge1964
Summary: Sequel to Defender. After Hiccup reunites with the gang on the Edge, he begins a more subtle campaign against the Dragon Hunters. Meanwhile, Viggo Grimborn is working towards being free from Outcast Prison, with one target on his mind...
1. Prologue

**Thanks to CHSHiccstrid and Silvolde for feedback on Defender's Epilogue!**

**Silvolde: Well, I can't start a teaser from the beginning, can I? Generally, they take place in the middle. Or in one's mind...**

* * *

**Months ago, I promised a sequel to my story Defender. In case you haven't read it, I suggest you do that before continuing. **

**... ... ...**

**If you're still here and haven't read Defender, here's a synopsis. The AU takes place when Viggo releases the Submarripper into Berk's waters, condemning the village to death. Much like in the episode, Hiccup goes down to free the dragon, but ends up nearly drowning. Unconcious for far longer this time, Hiccup begins to suffer from Cerebral Hypoxia, frequently forgetting moments. Astrid is aware of his injuries, but keeps it from him, in order to try and help. Eventually, Astrid is forced to tell Hiccup, and he flees, furious with her. After facing off against Viggo and Johann, Hiccup is nearly killed, but rescued by a woman named Valhallarama. After Stoick dies in an attack on Berk, Hiccup further spirals into revenge, but Valhallarma advises him to reconcile with his friends, which he eventually does, capturing Viggo. The story ends with Viggo in jail, a few new additions to Dragon's Edge, and Hiccstrid not yet a thing. **

**It makes far more sense if you read the story, so go and do that. I'll still be here. **

**On to the story! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Let me go!"

A young boy struggled against his captors, both wearing the emblem of the Dragon Hunters. They had sailed into the village of Meathead, looking for more recruits to join Drago's army. No one had wanted to join.

So they took them by force.

The Hunters had almost succeeded in hauling the boy onto their ship, when a black blur soared past them, a roar causing both men to jump in panic. That was a Night Fury roar. And what was more dangerous, the dragon's Rider.

Forgetting the boy, the Hunters turned around to run, and came face-to-face with Drago's newest opponent, the vigilante called Fury. Gaining control of Hiccup Haddock's Night Fury after Johann had murdered the boy, Fury was relentless in attacking the Dragon Hunters.

Taking two step backwards, one of the Hunters grabbed the boy's elbow and drew a sword. "Leave, or the boy dies."

Fury didn't move. "Let him go."

The Hunter took a step closer, the blade inching closer to the boy's neck. "I'm walking out of here with the boy."

Fury chuckled-a truly terrifying sound. "No, you're not."

The Hunter's eyes narrowed. "I'm not playing. I'll-"

In an instant, the Night Fury tackled the second Hunter, and Fury rushed up, grabbing the arm that held the knife, twisting it around. He kicked the Hunter's knee, forcing the arm into a painful position high above his head. In one swift move, Fury brought the arm down, shattering the shoulder.

After both men had been dealt with, he knelt beside the frightened boy, slowly placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's your name?" He gently whispered.

The boy stared at the black mask with red eyes. "A-Arvild."

Fury nodded, standing. "I know you're afraid. I'm here to help." He opened up his arms. "Let's get you home."

* * *

**Avenger**

**Two Years after Defender**

* * *

The door to his hut burst open, letting streams of sunlight in, and Hiccup fought against the urge to moan. Such an act would only serve to encourage his aggressor-the ultimate defender of early morning activities-to start earlier.

Then again, a part of Hiccup's mind knew this was the new status quo. His team checking up on him randomly to ensure he hadn't vanished again.

Footsteps sounded, and Hiccup sighed. "Good Morning, Astrid."

He could _hear _the grin in her voice. "Good Morning to you too, sleepyhead. Come on, Snotlout's itching to race someone who he thinks he has a chance against."

Hiccup snorted as he fumbled for his leg. "And he wants to challenge _me_?"

Astrid laughed. "No, he's challenging Thuggory. Thug wants you to watch."

Hiccup finished tying on his prothetic and stood, nodding. "Then let's go."

* * *

Camicazi, Heir to the Tribe of the Bog-Burglars, scowled as she entered the Great Hall. It was that time of month, and she knew what her mother was about to ask of her. The most demeaning chore of all.

"Morning, Darling." Bertha, Chieftess of the Bogs, smiled at her only daughter. "I trust you slept well?"

Cami slouched on a nearby bench and glared. "Let's get this over with."

Bertha's smile faltered. "It must be done, Cami. You know this. It's too important."

"Really?" Camicazi shook her head. "Every month we question this guy, and every month he tells us _nothing_! It's a waste of time!"

Bertha sighed. "The Dragon Hunters are still out there. While the vigilante Fury is doing a remarkable job, Viggo Grimborn is the key to the Hunter's entire network." She sighed. "What Viggo did to Hiccup Haddock is horrible, and it must be avenged."

Cami nodded. "I know." She swallowed. Hiccup Haddock had been a close friend for years. "Fine, I'll _go_."

* * *

Thuggory took a step to the side, preventing Hiccup from leaving the Clubhouse. The stars were out, but Hiccup was-predictably-wide awake. "You need to rest. You know your memory issues are worse when you're tired."

Hiccup shook his head. "Can't. Alvin reported that the Hunters sunk another Berk ship this week. Without Berk's gold, we're low on everything." He sighed. "It's my mistake; I have to fix it."

Thuggory set his jaw. "After you've rested." He swallowed as Hiccup's eyes became unfocused-the telltale sign of his slipping memory-and gently directed him out of the Clubhouse. "Go to bed, Hiccup."

After ensuring Hiccup entered his hut, Thuggory sighed and turned-to see Astrid sitting atop a wall, her gaze intent on Hiccup. "Astrid?"

Startled, the girl looked down. "Sorry, Thug." She returned to looking at Hiccup's hut. "He's not getting any better, is he?"

Thuggory joined her on the wall. "I'm working with Fishlegs on it." He revealed. "We ran the numbers. Hiccup's memory is always slightly spotty, but most of the time is good enough to where he can hide it. But when he's tired-"

"All his problems worsen." Astrid finished. She frowned. "But we haven't taken on any big missions recently. Hiccup's been like this for a while. Is he not sleeping?"

Thuggory shook his head. "No. He goes out almost every night. I don't know where."

Astrid fixed him with a glare. "Why didn't you bring this to my attention?"

"I just did." Thuggory leapt down from the wall and turned. "Astrid, I'm not about to spy on my leader and friend. He's been through enough; let him have this."

Astrid sighed and nodded. "Still would have been nice to know."

"I'll keep you in the loop next time." Thuggory started walking in the direction of his hut. After a few months, Hiccup had worked with Astrid, Thuggory and Heather to develop a new layout for the Edge, one that had several new huts for their new members, and a few extra in case of visitors or an increase in their ranks.

Thuggory's hut was between Heather's and-to his annoyance-Snotlout's. Heather's new neighbour was Fishlegs, who in turn was next to the Twins. Hiccup had also taken the opportunity to move his hut even closer to Astrid's, though Thuggory had the suspicion that wasn't entirely his idea. The Shield Maiden had become remarkably protective of Hiccup.

Thor knew he needed it.

* * *

Camicazi stormed through the Outcast jail, in a thoroughly bad mood. Her mother mentioning all the hardships Hiccup had to endure in the recent months had set her blood boiling, almost all of it directed at the perpetrator, Viggo Grimborn.

But not all. Some was directed at Fury, the unknown factor in all this. The vigilante was someone who was whispered about in taverns, each tale growing every time. From breathing fire to flying, everything Camicazi had found was based in rumours.

But Fury was interesting. He had only started appearing after Viggo was sent back to Outcast jail. He only targeted Dragon Hunter ships, freeing the dragons captured inside. He was a loner. And, if the guards were to be believed, a demon. Walking through fire and shaking off crossbow bolts.

But Camicazi thought differently

The vigilante was someone of unknown origin, and was as stealthy as the legendary Night Fury from where his name came from. The vigilante never killed anyone, leaving plenty of witnesses for the Bogs to talk to. Fury had become something of an obsession for Bertha, who saw someone using a similar Night Fury to her close ally's heir outrageous. She had re-tasked the Bog army to finding out about the elusive vigilante.

Fury also possessed a skill in fighting that was on its own level. Apparently he was able to fight off twelve Hunters at the same time. His skill in inventing was also impressive, as he had evidently found a way to keep from catching fire.

While Fury never killed anyone, he spared no other mercy to Hunters. With injuries ranging from shattered collarbones to comas, the vigilante was relentless. And after Viggo's Hunters.

An Outcast guard opened the jail door, and Cami cleared her mind, looking forward to returning to her ship and reporting to her mother about the torture that was talking to Viggo Grimborn. The man could talk you in circles and leave you more confused than you were entering, without ever giving anything away.

Grimborn was sitting at the table the guards had provided him, looking utterly calm while waiting. Cami sighed and entered the cell, locking the door behind her. "Let's get this over with." She proclaimed irritably. "You're not going to tell me anything, we both know that, so why not cut to the part where you tell me to go home?"

For what seemed like an eternity, Grimborn studied her, before opening his mouth. "Prison has taught me many things. How to survive in an inhumane environment. To make the most of what little you possess. When the time is right to share information that will save lives."

Camicazi frowned in confusion, but inside she was seething. This monster spoke of saving lives, while Hiccup Haddock was still suffering because of him? "What are you talking about?"

Grimborn leaned forward. "Fury." He spat the name in anger, a rare act. "He has begun targeting my men, and how long will it be before I myself am become his target, this prison his plaything?" He shook his head. "I would do anything, _say anything, _to keep that fate away from me."

Cami leaned forward, intrigued despite herself. "What are you saying?"

Viggo Grimborn stood. "I want to make a deal."

* * *

**Chapter Notes!**

**I). At the end of Defender, I left things in an ambiguous state. Yes, Hiccup was back at the Edge, but his relationship with Astrid-which should have evolved into Hiccstrid-was the same as when they were on Berk in RoB. **

**II). Viggo Grimborn is probably my favourite villain of all time. I view him as the main antagonist of RTTE, and even spilling into HTTYD 2. He even gets a shout-out in THW. So, we're going to be seeing much of him. **

**III). I have inspiration for this fic. If you enjoyed this story, I highly suggest The Phantom of the Arena by AlsoAleteria. Very enjoyable read. If you enjoy a Darker Hiccup who is always a step ahead, but also cracking, this is a must-read. **

**Let me know if this story is intriguing. I may try to push the next chapter up sooner if people are interested. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Judge**


	2. Free Will and Shackled Mind

**Thanks to RachlovesHTTYDFranchise, CajunBear73, Silvolde, Romantica 123 and CHSHiccstrid for the feedback!**

**Romantica 123: I'll agree that Hiccup was OOC in Defender, but that was the whole premise. Hiccup isn't a vengeful guy. I believe there was only one instance of him actually trying to kill someone, and that was Alvin in Defenders of Berk. I had to take some creative liberties with the story. **

**CB73: Once again, I'm truly amazed at your ability to summerise what each character is feeling with just the few sentences I provide. You've provided an in-depth analysis of Hiccup, Viggo, Cami and Fury by just the prologue. **

**Silvolde: It's explained more in this chapter, but Bertha and Cami are aware of Hiccup's struggles, and that he's alive. The reference to the vigilante using the same Night Fury as Hiccup was from the Hunters point of view. _They _think Hiccup Haddock is dead. **

**CHSHiccstrid: You've read and reviewed a plethora of my stories in the past. You tell me. Will I make Hiccstrid a thing in this story?**

* * *

Cami couldn't help but smile as she walked into the Outcast Prison. Over the past month, she had reforged the Bog army into smaller teams, each going to various points in the Archipelago to attack the Hunters that Grimborn had given up.

And he had given up a lot. Nearly all of Drago Bludvist's Hunters were wiped out.

So far, there wasn't any retaliation from Bludvist, but the Bog's knew it was only a matter of time. If Grimborn gave up Bludvist's location before his attack, he would go a long way to proving what side he was on.

Cami's smile dissipated as she saw Grimborn lying on the floor of his cell, a slowly expanding pool of blood around him. Quickly unlocking the cell, she hauled the Hunter to his feet and slapped him, re-orienting him. "What happened?"

Grimborn groaned. "Fury." He shook his head, and some of the awareness in his eyes returned. "He attacked me."

Eyes scanning his body, Cami found the wound. "You were impaled." She stated, staring at it. It was a thin hole near his stomach, but if she hadn't had come when she did, he may have died.

Grimborn leaned against a wall. "One of the prisoners helped lead Fury to me." He gazed at Cami. "I find it quite profound."

Cami shook her head. "Don't start. We're not playing games here."

Grimborn glanced at his wound. "It's deadly serious to me." He looked back at Cami. "Word is out. Everyone knows." He looked away. "The prisoners, they know I'm cooperating with you."

"Which you will continue to do." Cami glared at the man. "Do you understand?"

After a long moment, Grimborn breathed in and stared back. "I have suddenly become a target within these walls. Do _you _understand?"

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Bertha stormed back into the Great Hall, Camicazi in tow. "You forget _everything _that man did!"

Cami shook her head. "I don't, believe me! I can't forget Grimborn nearly destroying one of my best friends! But the intel he gave us is _good_. With it, we've been able to rescue dozens of dragons from Drago's men. I hate to admit it, I feel sick even saying it, but the dragons of the Archipelago are safer now because of Viggo Grimborn."

Bertha scoffed as she sat down in her throne. "What does he want?"

Cami sat down on one of the tables surrounding the throne. "Protection." She smirked. "Fury has him terrified. We can use that against him." She looked at her mother earnestly. "We can trap _him_ for once."

"Please don't forget that a Trappers trap can trap the Trapper."

Camicazi stood, turning to the door. "Dagur?"

Behind her, Bertha stood as well. "Welcome, Chief Dagur. I trust your flight was well?"

Dagur nodded, taking a seat opposite Cami. "What's this I hear about you letting Viggo out?"

Bertha sighed. "No one is letting Grimborn out. We're thinking of relocating him to our prison here on Bog Island."

Dagur frowned. "Why? The Outcast prison is one of the most secure prisons in the Archipelago."

Cami smirked. "Grimborn's scared of our new vigilante."

"Fury?" Dagur leaned forward. "Do you know anything about him?"

Bertha shrugged. "Other than he's on our side in this war? No. I was hoping you could shed some light on who he is."

Dagur shook his head. "No. Hiccup has the Riders trying to figure it out. If we find anything, you'll be the first to know." He promised. "So, about Viggo. What did he give up to get relocated?"

"He was attacked by Fury." Bertha shrugged. "Or so he claims."

"He was impaled. Clearly done by someone other than himself." Cami sighed. "And since all of the Outcasts and their prisoners are terrified of him, and there are some eyewitnesses of the encounter, we are operating under the assumption that Fury wants Grimborn dead."

"But what did he give up?"

Bertha sat up. "Drago. Grimborn is giving us Drago's men. He's helping to free dragons."

Dagur scoffed and stood. "You believed him? Trusting Viggo Grimborn is a mistake."

Cami entered the conversation. "Maybe. But without Hiccup at full strength, we simply can't protect all the dragons we'd like. We need an advantage, or Drago will enslave every dragon. I hate this, and I feel like I need a bath after every time I talk to him, but we need Viggo Grimborn."

Dagur sighed and looked away. "Now I need a bath."

Bertha narrowed her eyes at him. "Do not tell me you are going along with this!"

Dagur scrubbed his face with his hands and shook his head. "If you're going to do this, let me leave one of my best men on this island." He glanced at Cami. "I know you typically don't allow that sort of thing, but you're going to need everyone to protect Viggo."

After a few moments, Betha reluctantly sighed. "I can see how much Hiccup Haddock means to the both of you, and I will allow Grimborn to be relocated to our Island, along with Dagur's man." She glared at Dagur. "But he'd best be trusted."

Dagur nodded. "I'd trust him with my life. He's one of Hiccup's Riders."

Bertha instantly calmed. "Very well. Send for him. We shall make accommodations."

As he left, Dagur looked over his shoulder. "You can't trust Viggo. Double check what he tells you; take nothing at face value." He sighed. "I still think this is a horrible idea, but I'll help."

* * *

"Hiccup."

Hiccup, without turning around, waved Dagur into his hut. "Hey. We're going on a trip to the Defenders of the Wing. Do you want to come?"He smirked, knowing Dagur had something of a soft spot for Mala, but the Berserker was uncharacteristically quiet, and that caused Hiccup to turn around. "Dagur?"

Dagur sat down. "Hiccup, something happened. Something really bad."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and returned to digging for the DragonFly. Since his return, the Riders had taken to almost treating him like glass. "Just spit it out, Dag. What happened?"

Dagur sighed. "Viggo's out."

DragonFly forgotten, Hiccup slowly turned to Dagur. "What?" He shook his head. "How?"

"Bertha moved him to the jail on Bog Island." Dagur shook his head. "Viggo's as good as free."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Tell the other Riders our trip's been cancelled." He grabbed his helmet and stood. "I'll be back soon."

Dagur stood as well. "Where are you going?"

Hiccup's jaw clenched. "To talk to Bertha."

* * *

_"__This won't help any."_

Hiccup glared at the passing water. "You should be rotting in an Outcast cell."

_"__So you're going to send me back to prison?" _Viggo chuckled. _"There's only one way to stop me, but you're not going to do it."_

Hiccup's glare darkened. "Are you sure about that?"

_"__You could have Bertha kill me if you wanted. But you're not." _Viggo paused for a moment. _"You can't kill me. You can't even kill _yourself_."_

Hiccup thought back to that time. "That's not who I am anymore."

_"__Because of your friends?" _Viggo seemed to sneer. _"The only reason you beat me is because you blocked them out. Do you really believe you can best me now?"_

* * *

Thuggory narrowed his eyes as he watched Hiccup and Toothless take off. "Where are they going?"

"To see Bertha." Dagur stopped beside him and shook his head. "Hiccup's going to have a tough time accepting this."

Thuggory didn't take his eyes off of the rapidly fading black spot. "Accepting what?"

Dagur sighed. "The Bogs are moving Viggo to their island. Because of our new _vigilante's _actions."

Thuggory rolled his eyes. "Hiccup did always have a flair for the dramatic." He turned to Dagur. "You trust that the Bogs will be able to keep Viggo in line?"

Dagur closed his eyes. "Nope. I don't trust anyone to keep Viggo in line." He opened his eyes and regarded Thuggory. "I'm sending you to help them."

Thuggory frowned. "I thought the Bogs didn't allow men on their island?"

"They don't. But I received permission for you to stay there." Dagur turned and faced the Clubhouse. "Keep me up to speed on everything Viggo tries. And be careful." Dagur turned his head back to Thuggory. "Don't let your guard down around Viggo; not even for a second."

Thuggory nodded and whistled for Killer. "I won't let you down."

As Dagur walked into the Clubhouse, Heather frowned. Dagur and Thuggory seemed rather close. Too close for two Heirs of distant Island, who would only see each other once a year. And Dagur had been back on Berserker Island when Thuggory first joined. In fact, this was the first time Dagur had returned to Dragon's Edge since Viggo had been sentenced to Outcast Prison.

So what was going on?

* * *

_"__So you're inside, now what?"_

Hiccup sighed as he walked around Viggo's former cell on Outcast Island. "Why would the Bogs let you out?"

Behind him, Viggo chuckled. _"Does it matter? Maybe prison has changed me." _There was a pause as Hiccup laughed and shook his head. _"Maybe right this moment, I'm giving the Bogs information that will save lives."_

Hiccup scoffed as he left Viggo's cell. "You'll manipulate them."

_"__You don't know that."_

"But I know you." Hiccup lowered his mask as he left the dark prison. "You'll do as much damage as your perceived good."

_"__Do you know how many dragons I've helped saved? While you're here, doing whatever this is?" _Viggo was sitting on Toothless, and it took everything Hiccup had not to recoil. _"Wouldn't that be something, if I became more important to dragons than you ever were?"_

Shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts, Hiccup climbed on Toothless. "Let's go home, bud."

* * *

**Chapter Notes!**

**I). A few characters are both the protagonist and antagonist in this story. Like how Hiccup was in the last story. Camicazi is one of them; she's just not aware of the duality of her role. **

**II). Much more of the plot should be revealed if you read closely. There are a few clues sprinkled in that may help with a few future surprises...**

**III). Writing Hiccup interacting with Ghost Viggo is my new favourite, I think. Basically, Hiccup second-guesses everything, just Viggo is the personification of his doubts. **

**IV). Next chapter is a personal favourite of mine, as we delve into a dangling plot thread from Defender, and one that some of you have been asking for...**

**Thanks for ****reading!**

**Judge**


	3. Ebb and Flow

**Thanks to CajunBear73, CHSHiccstrid and Silvolde for the feedback!**

**CB73: You're starting to give me ideas again; careful...**

**CHSH: I agree. I've said it before, but I view Viggo as the main villain of the HTTYD franchise. Okay, not the first one, or RoB and DoB, but everything after. Definitely RttE. There's an argument to be made that Viggo's conversion in S6 is what caused Hiccup to be so resolute that he could change Drago's mind. And, of course, that sort-of shout-out in THW. So, I believe that Hiccup's doubts-were they to manifest physically-would take the form of Viggo Grimborn. **

**IMPORTANT!: I've begun cross-posting Defender-later on Avenger-on the fanfiction site Wattpad, and I highly recommend you guys check it out. Why, you might ask? Because, I'm adding unique stories that will only be found there. I'll explain more at the end. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In order to properly transport Viggo, Cami had enlisted two of the Bogs best warships to escort them from Outcast Island to the Island of the Bogs. The journey was slow, tedious, with whoever was watching Grimborn complaining to Cami as soon as their shift was done. And Cami couldn't blame them.

The second night of their journey, Cami sighed as she took the helm. The night sky was clear, but something didn't feel right. She had anticipated Drago attacking by now, but there was nothing. The information the Bogs had on Bludvist suggested he was not someone who would take losses like the kind Grimborn was meting out without a fight.

Without warning, something tore apart Cami's two support ships, exploding them from the water up. A moment later, a ship _rose _from the surface, leaving the Bog Heir at a loss. _Impossible…_

Hunters wearing the symbol of Drago Bludvist left from their impossible-ship, which Cami now saw was tied to the back of a sea dragon. As impressed as she was, she grabbed a sword and prepared to fight.

* * *

Viggo heard the commotion above deck and frowned. Drago shouldn't have been able to locate them, especially after the transfer from Outcast Island. And with all the Hunters he had, the Bogs wouldn't stand a chance. And he would die.

With that thought, Viggo slammed his shoulder into the cell door, desperate to break it. "Camicazi!" Gradually, the sounds of battle died down, which could only mean one thing. "Camicazi!"

The sounds of a dragon firing cut through the relative quiet, but Viggo's relief was cut short by a man-clearly one of Drago's Hunters, stopping in front of his cell, crossbow raised.

Viggo closed his eyes, resigned to death. But before the Hunter could fire, he grunted in pain, a knife sticking out of his back.

Viggo opened his eyes to see Thuggory standing before him, short sword raised. "Don't move, Grimborn."

* * *

Hiccup had forgiven her.

Astrid knew that much. In the first few months after Hiccup rejoined them at the Edge, he had told her over and over again that her past deception was just that. The past. As much for her benefit as it was his, Hiccup still mentioned it.

But Astrid's mind kept on going back to those first couple seconds after the lie unravelled. The look of anger, shock, and even hate clearly written on his face. How Hiccup had stormed out of the Edge, cutting off contact for weeks. And at the core of it, the knowledge that _Astrid _had done that. That she had hurt Hiccup far more than any of their enemies ever could.

Hiccup may have forgiven her, but Astrid hadn't even come close to forgiving herself.

The moon was beginning to wane in the sky as Astrid stared at the ocean, watching for enemy ships. Ever since the attack on Berk that had led to Stoick's death, Hiccup had ordered the Riders to have someone watching the northern coast. More often than not, Astrid took it upon herself to watch. A penance of sorts.

Sneaking in a brief glance behind her in the direction of Hiccup's hut, Astrid sighed and refocused her attention on the calm waters.

If she was being honest with herself, it wasn't just guilt over nearly destroying Hiccup that had her up here so often. That was mostly it, but there was a small bit more. After he returned, Hiccup had asked if they could become friends again, knowing they may never return to what they were. Astrid had agreed in the span of a heartbeat, just grateful to actually have Hiccup back.

That was two years ago. And while Hiccup had been extremely careful about staying within the boundaries of their friendship, going so far as to write them down on a piece of paper and nail it to his hut wall, it was Astrid who was close to breaking. She was constantly being reminded of Hiccup's good qualities, the stuff that made her fall in love with him and very nearly act on those feelings.

But-

"You know, you don't have to stand guard every night, Astrid."

Speak of Hela, and she shall appear.

Astrid slowly turned to see Hiccup leaning against the tower wall, a concerned look on his face. "You don't have to be here."

Astrid sighed. "Yes, I do. Someone has to keep watch, and those mutton-"

Hiccup sat down beside her. "Heather is more than willing to cover a few shifts. So is Thuggory." He looked at her, and at that moment, Astrid felt like she could have told Hiccup her feelings and they would return to normal.

If she was worthy.

Astrid shook her head. "Can't. This is my responsibility."

"Why?"

The single, questioning word from Hiccup had Astrid lowering her head, now being forced to recall other painful memories. "Last time I let my guard down, your father died."

Hiccup drew back subtly, calm emerald eyes inspecting hers. "Explain."

Astrid closed her eyes, a single tear falling down her cheeks. "While you were gone, I was in charge of the Riders." This was familiar ground, even if it was painful to recount. Astrid thought of her failure fairly often, if only to remind herself of what the stakes were. "I was focussing all my attention on finding you, pushing finding Viggo aside. Even though I told the others differently, I couldn't stop trying to find you." Dimly, she became aware of the sound of water hitting the wooden deck. "Then I got your note, that Berk was under attack by the Hunters." She was openly crying now. "I'm the reason Stoick died."

Hiccup was still for maybe four seconds, before he did the last thing Astrid had expected. She had anticipated another furious departure, or perhaps some words of bitter anger. At the very least, a hateful look, along with the mental reminder of her failure every time he locked eyes with her.

But he hugged her.

Astrid resisted for all of a second before burying her face in Hiccup's shoulder, openly weeping. After a moment, she found that Hiccup was crying too. Neither had actually taken time to grieve Stoick's passing, just pushed it aside to deal with another day, not wanting to slow down.

But now Hiccup was clinging to her like a life line, and Astrid was doing the same.

From a hidden vantage point, Heather watched Hiccup and Astrid finally reconcile, and smiled. She had watched her two friends struggle, trying to proudly carry on without their other half.

It was fracturing them both.

But now, hopefully, they could return to what they were. What they should be.

* * *

Cami held a bandage to the back of her neck as she ushered Grimborn inside. "Get him down to the prison." She glanced at Thuggory. "And grab a medic."

Thuggory folded his arms. "He's fine."

Cami removed the bandage and stared at the bright red. "Not him, for me."

The Dragon Rider gave a short nod. "Copy that."

Cami shoved Vigo into a cell and slammed the door. "You will not leave this room. You will not speak unless spoken to. You will have no communication with the outside. Do you understand."

Viggo nodded as he looked around the room. The small space had one window that would allowed him to see the water, as well as a few islands. The room itself had only a single chair and a small table. "I understand."

Cami folded her arms behind her back. "Armed guards will be posted outside your room at all times. Do not attempt to communicate to them. Your room will be inspected at dawn each day. Do not attempt to hinder the guards." She smirked. "Or we'll ship you back to Outcast Island."

Leaving Grimborn, Cami motioned for Thuggory to follow her. "Thank you."

Thuggory shrugged. "You were in trouble. I just helped." He looked around at the prison. "Where are we?"

Cami gave a small smile. "We call it The Spire. It was our main stronghold when we fought dragons." She looked down at the village far below. "It's a hundred stories down. Even if Grimborn overpowers his guards, there's no way to get up here unless you have a dragon."

Thuggory frowned. "Then how did you guys get up here during the war with dragons?"

Cami chuckled. "Ladder." She shook her head. "Stubborn Vikings. Believe me, I was all too happy to suggest we tear the ladder down when Hiccup showed us how to train dragons."

"You climbed a hundred stories?"

Cami scoffed. "Well, _I _didn't. I was on the fire crew. The war with dragons ended when I was still fifteen."

Thuggory nodded. "I assume there's a place to unload my gear?"

Cami gestured. "We have a room set up. It's next to the stables, so Killer will have a place to sleep. Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

_"__What do you think repairing your friendship with Astrid will do for you?" _Viggo chuckled. _"Have you forgotten why your friendship is in such disrepair in the first place?"_

Hiccup sighed. "Because of you. Yes, Astrid was wrong to keep my problem from me, but she never would have had to if you hadn't chained a Submaripper to the Strait."

_"__A costly effort, but one that was well worth it. After all, look how easily your Riders are pulled apart now. Hardly a challenge."_

Hiccup ran a hand over his face. "I've defeated you before and I can defeat you again."

Viggo laughed. _"Don't be so certain."_

Hiccup stood and grabbed his mask, causing Toothless to stand as well. "Come on, Bud. Let's take a flight."

* * *

**Chapter Notes!**

**I). Drago's not going down without a fight. Although, I'll be honest. Drago is my least favourite villain in the entire series. And that's saying something, because I'm not a fan of Ryker either. Basically, the stereotypical villain who is strong, but dull, I don't like. Characters like Grimmel and Viggo are great, because they're cunning. So, Drago doesn't mean a whole lot in this series. **

**II). Astrid and Hiccup _finally _talk, and I've been excited for this one. What's going on is, basically, Astrid can't forgive herself for what she did to Hiccup, and that's what's really keeping Hiccstrid apart. It's also a double-edged sword, because Hiccup needs Astrid for support, and vice-versa. It's the B story that is also the A story. **

**III). Like I said earlier, this series is also ongoing on Wattpad. I'd recommend you look at it, because there might be some extra chapters or paragraphs in there. Hindsight is a huge help in stories like this, and I can actually fix mistakes now. But, there's more. I'm going to be posting different stories that are exclusive to Wattpad and FanFiction. **

**So, in the future, Wattpad will be getting a series I've tentatively entitled Before the After, basically a what-if that adds a certain character from the second film into the first film. Meanwhile, FanFiction will be getting a story called War of the Realms, a WWII Style HTTYD story. So, to get all the HTTYD content, you'd need to check both sites. **

**(Plus, I like how I can communicate to all followers on Wattpad) No favourites, though, FF will still be getting a vast chunk of my stories. **

**Thanks for reading! Hope to see you on Wattpad!**

**Judge**


	4. A Great Leap Forward and Two Steps Back

**Thanks to CHSHiccstrid, Silvolde and CajunBear73 for the feedback!**

**CB73: Astrid's going to be paying for the death of Stoick for a long while. Even if no one is asking her to. **

**CHSHicstrid: Um, excuse me, plot bunnies are CajunBear's job. Your _small comment _about Thuggory and Cami has got my writer senses tingling, and last time that happened, CB had me changing an entire story. Wonderful...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, have you talked to Hiccup recently?"

Astrid sighed and rolled over. "Go away, Heather." A lantern was lit, and Astrid groaned. Her head was tumultuous enough without someone else adding their input. "Let me sleep."

"I saw you guys."

Sleep forgotten, Astrid bolted up in her bed, hands unconsciously going for her knives. "What are you talking about?"

"Tonight." Heather sat on the edge of the bed, and placed the offensive lantern onto the wood floor, hiding most of its hurtful glare. "When Hiccup returned."

Astrid sighed. "He forgave me."

"He did." Heather laid a hand on Astrid's shoulder. "Now you need to forgive yourself."

Astrid shook off Heather's hand and drew her knees up. "I can't." She admitted. "And not just because he was Hiccup's father. My mistakes got my Chief _killed_!" Astrid laid her head on her arms. "There's no atonement, no _forgivness_ for that."

"Your village isn't tearing you up; you are." Astrid looked up to see Heather's steely glare. "Your Tribe's not the one destroying you, you're doing a fine job of that on your own. But _Hiccup _forgave you. The one that was hurt most by Stoick's death. If Hiccup forgave you, don't you think you can forgive yourself?"

* * *

Cami looked at Bertha. "Grimborn is secure. Thuggory is watching over him."

Bertha nodded. "And what of Hiccup Haddock?"

Cami was silent for a long moment. "I don't know." She admitted. "I've been so focused on dealing with Drago and Grimborn, I haven't been keeping up with him and the Riders."

Bertha smiled as she heard the unasked question. "Then perhaps now is a good opportunity to check up on him."

Camicazi nodded and whistled for Sleuther, her Stealth Dragon. As she ran out of the Great Hall, she froze, feeling someone's eyes upon her.

Before she could turn around, she heard someone jump down from a rooftop, and she whirled, throwing her knives in their direction.

A black blur caught the knives and pocketed them. "Camicazi Boglethrope?"

Cami narrowed her eyes as she studied the stranger. His armour was completely black-likely from Night Fury scales. He had a mask on that covered his entire face, and a darker material-likely cloth-covering his eyes. The way he held himself was akin to any warrior, but he was slender. Likely lithe on his feet. She could see how the man could defeat a twelve Hunters at the same time.

Cami took a step back. "You're the Vigilante. Fury."

The man-Fury-nodded. "I've come to talk to you."

Cami sighed. "Can I have my knives back?"

It was a ploy, to see if Fury was here to talk or kill. After a moment, the knives were unsheathed and tossed at her feet, with Fury taking the opportunity to close the distance between them by a few feet. "I heard you released Viggo."

Cami frowned. The voice Fury was using sounded Nordic, but almost _too _Nordic. Like he was faking. "Where are you from?"

Fury shrugged. "Around." He took another step closer. "Where is Viggo Grimborn?"

Camicazi shrugged. "Around." She gave a small smirk. "He's secure."

"I don't care if he's here or not." Fury gave no sign that the knowledge Viggo was secure annoyed him. "But if someone attacked Viggo in Outcast Prison, they can probably get to him here too, and I don't know if your warriors can stand up to that."

Cami scowled, and was about to retort, when something the Vigilante said caught her attention. "What do you mean, someone? Grimborn claims you attacked him."

The mask tilted a few centimetres, so she took that as confusion. "Grimborn was stabbed in Outcast Prison. He claims-and several prisoners validated it-that you were the one who stabbed him."

Fury shook his head. "Wasn't me." He looked up to the Spire. "I take it he's up there."

"You're not questioning him."

Fury was silent for a few moments. "Of course not." He turned and began to walk away. "Don't believe anything he says. Viggo Grimborn will say anything to get free."

Cami glanced at the Spire, and when she returned her gaze to where Fury was, the Vigilante was gone.

* * *

Heather was waiting when Hiccup returned. "Where have you been?"

Hiccup shrugged as he climbed off Toothless. "Went to see Camicazi."

Heather brightened. "How's she doing?"

Hiccup sighed. "Not sure. She was wary of me, so I couldn't ask how she's been for the last three years."

Heather chuckled. "Maybe I'll visit them myself." She touched Hiccup's shoulder. "Astrid wants to talk to you."

_It's my fault he's dead!_

Hiccup stilled. "Why doesn't she come find me?"

Heather was silent for a few seconds. "She still blames herself."

_I'm the reason your father died._

Hiccup nodded. "I know. But I told her not to blame herself. That it's as much my fault for leaving." He met Heather's gaze as realisation dawned on him. "But that's not everything, is it."

Heather frowned almost imperceptibly. "Hiccup, she blames herself for the distance between the two of you."

_I kept it from everyone, Hiccup. _

_Including me!_

"There's no distance between us." Hiccup lied. "Not anymore."

_I didn't want to upset you. _

Heather scoffed. "You're a terrible lier, _Fury_." She looked away. "I know you don't blame her anymore, but she needs to know that. She's scared that she'll push you away again." Heather smiled slyly. "I've seen the way you look at her. You miss her."

Hiccup looked down and nodded. He _did _miss Astrid. And he didn't blame her for his memory loss, nor the hardships that followed that revelation. He didn't blame her for Stoick's death; that weight rested solely on his shoulders. But Heather was right, there _was _distance between them.

_Why?_

Hiccup looked at Heather and gave a small smile. "Thank you, Heather." He opened the Clubhouse door. "I'll go talk to her."

He turned…and came face-to-face with Astrid, who had her hand up ready to push on the door. Astrid nearly jumped back-like she had been burned, and gestured for Hiccup to leave. "Sorry."

Hiccup motioned with his eyes, and Heather walked away, leaving the two alone. "Hey, can we talk?"

Astrid forced herself to remain calm. Last night-as much as they both had needed it-had broken some of the boundaries, boundaries she had promised herself she would keep. And Heather's question was still in her head.

But she nodded. "Sure." They stepped into the Clubhouse, and Hiccup gave a small smile. There was silence for a few moments, before Astrid looked away. "Where have you been?"

Hiccup followed her gaze. There was nothing there. "I was talking with Camicazi."

"And how did that go?"

Hiccup frowned. Astrid still wasn't looking at him. "Astrid, what is it?"

She was silent for a few seconds."Last night was a mistake."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Last night?"

_I'm the reason Stoick died._

"You hugged me."

Astrid nodded. "I did. It was a mistake."

Hiccup sighed. "No, it wasn't." He looked her in the eyes. "Astrid; we're not what we should be."

Astrid frowned. "What?" Inwardly, she was nervous. _He knows_.

Hiccup continued. "We haven't been this far apart since before the Red Death."

She looked up. "What abo-"

Hiccup shook his head. "No. What happened isn't on you; I won't let you blame yourself anymore."

"Even though I-"

"Stop." Hiccup sighed. "It's time for you to forgive yourself."

Astrid turned away. "I'm not worthy of that. Not anymore."

* * *

Thuggory slammed the small wooden plate onto the table. "Dinner time." He stood against the wall, arms folded. "And hurry up."

Viggo glanced at the surprisingly well cooked lamb chops before looking at his captor. "Thuggory, was it?" He gave a small smile. "Forgive me, I never had the opportunity to get to know you when Krogan hired you."

Thuggory looked at the stone wall behind Viggo. "That's great."

Viggo continued. "I did, however, read over Krogan's file on you. The list of the things you have done. Taming a dragon before Hiccup and the others informed you of how it was done? Single-handedly fighting through an army of Drago's men when they came to your village?"

Thuggory's gaze settled on him. "Might want to eat faster, meal's over in five."

"You are obviously well trained. May I ask where you acquired such skills?"

"Okay." Thuggory walked over and took Viggo's plate-along with his untouched food-and slammed the door, dousing the candles as he went by, leaving the prisoner in the dark.

* * *

_"__Look who has the problems now."_

Hiccup turned to face the wall of his hut. "Leave."

The apparition chuckled. _"I believe we once talked about how your friends made you stronger, yet here you are. Making the same mistakes."_

Hiccup scowled. "This is different."

_"__Oh?"_ Viggo's voice sounded closer, like he was slowly walking towards Hiccup. _"Do you even remember a difference?"_

Hiccup turned, whirling his knife at the wall. "I said stop!"

There was nothing there. No apparition, no Viggo, just a blank wall and a knife.

Hiccup sat on his bed and held his head in his hands. "Thor help me."

* * *

**Chapter Notes!**

**I). Astrid's arc in this story revolves around Stoick's death. Remember S2 Ep1, where her parents house was burnt down? She was _devastated _by the thought of what might have been if she had been there. Imagine how much more she would feel if her Chief died because some action she didn't ****take?**

**II). Hiccup's also suffering, albeit not as badly as Astrid. On top of the memory thing, he also has to deal with Viggo (which gets interesting real soon. One of you has read a bit of that already (you know who you are)), and now he has Astrid to try and help. **

**III). I'll give you guys a mini-spoiler. Viggo is a master manipulator, and Thuggory is a Dragon Rider who hasn't had to deal with too much concerning Viggo in the past two years. Whereas people like Hiccup, Astrid, even Dagur are far more experienced in not letting Viggo get to them. I wonder how this is going to go...?**

**IV). The Viggo-Hiccup talks are my new favourite thing in this story. We were originally supposed to have three. Two in Defender, and one in this story. But they really grew on me. **

**V). I'll save you the summarising, CajunBear. Camicazi meets Fury, and has her first inkling of a larger plot, one where, if not beat, the prisoner may very well become the master...**

**VI). This chapter deals mainly with Astrid and her problems, and I want to take a moment to address everything around that. Back when I was writing Defender, I received a review from a guest, and they basically allotted Astrid to being a doormat, allowing Hiccup, who was having some issues-to walk all over her. They compared Hiccup to an abuser as well. But, while I don't agree with the opinion, I can respect it. So, in the interest of not getting yelled at, there's nothing hidden going on between Hiccup and Astrid. No 'Hiccup is keeping Astrid in a state of grief as revenge' or any such thing. The problem with grief is that it can stay hidden for a rather long time, until you have a weak moment, and it all comes flooding back. Grief lingers. And Astrid is going to have to deal with it. But she has her team.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Judge**


	5. Push and Pull

**Thanks to CHSHiccstrid, CajunBear73 and Silvolde for the feedback!**

**CHSHiccstrid: Funny you call it 'so thought out'. All I'm working with is a loose outline. Literally. The point I'm on right now is entitled: **Hiccup, now back with the Riders as their leader, starts to hallucinate conversations with Viggo.**That's it. Everything else is basically spur of the moment.**

**CB73: NO! I won't let you create a plot bunny where Hiccup stabs Viggo! I won't! Also, ask ****yourself, is Viggo's intent to slip away?**

**Silvolde: My thought process with Fury is this. A lot of times with main characters developing alternate disguises, it's hidden. In For You Alone, I adapted a persona called the Blue Spirit. Back on point, it's rare you find a story with a persona like Fury where everyone on that team knows. I wanted to change the dynamic. But, some undecided _don't _know about Hiccup/Fury, which we deal with in this chapter. **

**Fair warning, I've recently gotten into Avatar: The Last Airbender, so some elements of the show may make it's way here. It's already infected For You Alone, and I have two stories about it up now, so it's only a matter of time. Speaking of, there is _one _reference in this chapter. See if you can find it. **

**Enjoy!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"I do wonder if you miss your home." Viggo tilted his head and regarded Thuggory. "You've been here two weeks now, surely you miss your family."

Thuggory chuckled. "You're trying to get in my head. It's not going to work. Hiccup's trained us to resist your manipulations."

Viggo chuckled as well. "I could think of a hundred ways to ruin you, but I won't. Prison has changed me."

"Oh really?" Thuggory walked over to Viggo and stood inches from him. "Then where is Drago Bludvist hiding?"

Silence.

Thuggory slammed his fists into Viggo's table. "Say something!"

Silence.

Furious, Thuggory stalked out, failing to notice the satisfied smile on Grimborn's face.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

The whistle of a Night Fury drew Cami's attention, and she stormed out into the night, turning around in the plaza. "Hello? Who's there." She unsheathed her knives. "Show yourself!"

"Rather not."

Cami turned in the direction of the voice. "Who are you!"

"Master Pippenpadlopsicopolis." The voice was _heavily_ sarcastic. So much so that it could only be one person. "Just came to hang out."

Cami instantly sheathed her knives. "Hiccup?" A form emerged from the shadows, and Cami grinned as she saw her friend. "You're here!"

Hiccup allowed her to embrace him and smiled. "I'm here because Dagur reported something disturbing." He pulled away and looked at Cami. "Is Viggo Grimborn here?"

Cami's smile slipped away. "Hiccup…"

"So that's a yes." Hiccup sighed. "Careful, Camicazi. You might not be enough to take on Viggo."

"But you are?" Cami huffed. "I'm not the one fighting my own mind."

Hiccup's expression darkened, and for a split-second, Cami saw someone else in there. "I just don't want you to have the same losses I did." His hands squeezed into fists. "My father died, in part because of Viggo. The last thing I want is for you to lose Bertha."

Cami enveloped Hiccup in another hug. "Gods, Hiccup. I am so sorry. It's just..you know how I get."

Hiccup nodded into her shoulder. "I do. Astrid's the same way, actually." He chuckled. "You two could be twins."

Cami was silent for a long moment. "I'll let you see Grimborn." She pulled away and started walking towards the Spire. "So, why haven't I met this Valkyrie of yours yet?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Where's Hiccup?"

Astrid set down her mug of water. "He went to go see Camicazi. As himself."

Heather sat down opposite her. "I'm glad to see you two are talking again. You've both been struggling without the other."

Astrid let out a small smile. "I feel better. Hiccup keeps on saying he doesn't blame me for his injury, but now I'm starting to believe it."

Heather nodded. "That's good. But that's not all you're blaming yourself for." She watched as Astrid seemingly folded in on herself. "It wasn't your fault."

Astrid stood. "I'm going to get some sleep. Wake me up when Hiccup gets back."

As the girl walked away, Heather grabbed some of the stronger drinks the Riders kept for medicinal purposes and sighed. Astrid had effectively punished her with guard duty for the next few days. But the girl needed to hear the truth, so Heather would tell her every opportunity she had. Even if it cost her sleep.

Now if only Astrid would listen.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Hiccup stared at Viggo. "Can he see me?"

Cami smiled. "Nope. One-way glass."

Hiccup frowned in thought. "You combined Death Song Amber with regular glass, didn't you?"

"Something like that." The girl shrugged. "A few other components. But he can't see you."

Hiccup nodded absentmindedly, staring at the captive Viggo.

_"__Come for me! I'm all caged up! Unarmed!"_

Hiccup shook his head. "Stop it."

Cami turned to him. "What did you say?"

The teen closed his eyes for a moment. "Nothing." He opened them, then turned to the exit. "I'll get out of your hair now. But you are welcome at the Edge anytime."

"And you here." Cami paused, unsure. Then she pressed forward. "Hiccup, I am so sorry about-"

He held up a hand. "It's okay. The Viking Way. Attack first, think later, right?" He chuckled. "See you, Cami."

Cami watched him leave, then heard the scream of the Night Fury. Once she was positive Hiccup was gone, she turned for Grimborn's cell, her fury reigniting.

She threw open the door to his cell, glaring at Viggo. "We need to talk."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_"__What exactly did you hope to gain from coming here?"_

Hiccup groaned and pressed further down into Toothless's saddle. "Leave me alone."

_"__Like you leave me alone?" _Viggo chuckled. _"I think not. All you will end up causing is more pain and suffering to yourself. And I will remain in Bog Prison."_

Hiccup chuckled. "We both know that's no prison for you. You got yourself moved from Outcast Prison, you can do it again."

_"__Or maybe prison has changed me."_

Hiccup glanced behind him at where the phantom Viggo sat. "You really think people will believe that?"

_"__Believe it or not, it is the absolute truth. But it will wound some; my brother in particular. Can you imagine Hiccup, the pain of betrayal?"_

Hiccup was seething. "I can!" He grabbed a dagger and thew it backwards, watching as it landed into the ocean. Then he continued flying.

_"__And here I thought you had more brain. Since when does trying to kill something achieve anything!"_

Hiccup grabbed Fury's helmet and jammed it on. "Come on, Bud. Let's go see if anyone needs help.

Outside, he could still hear the voice, just not as loudly. _"You can't shut me out, Hiccup Haddock! Out destinies are tied!"_

Hiccup shook his head. "But I'll sure try."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"I am sorry for the loss of your fellow warriors." Viggo actually seemed contrite, and that boiled Cami's blood more. "I would apologise to their families, but I fear it would give them greater comfort to hate me. To lose loved ones protecting someone like me…"

In an instant, Cami was at Grimborn's throat, knives pressed against his skin. "Good people _died_ tonight! You _will _make their sacrifice worth it." She leaned closer and narrowed her eyes. "Or you can forget about our _deal. _Go back and rot in Outcast prison, waiting for Fury to find you."

Grimborn stared back at her with a calm expression. "I didn't mean to upset you." He remained still until Cami backed away, then he sat. "As for our deal, I believe I owe you some more information."

Sheathing her knives, Cami sat down, nodding. "Time for you to hold up your end."

Viggo was quiet for a moment. "There is a Berkian Warrior I've employed in the past when that side of the Archipelago become too troublesome to deal with directly. Under my orders, she has killed Heirs to the throne of Meathead, the Whispering Trees, and the Chief of the Murderous Tribe. And she uses her dragon, a Deadly Nadder, to incite local flocks into attacking peaceful Viking villages. She is dangerous and cannot be underestimated."

Cami grabbed a notebook. "Her name?"

"Astrid Hofferson."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Chapter Notes!**

**I). Dagur may have miscalculated when he chose Viggo's guard...**

**II). It's important to note that Phantom Viggo and Viggo Viggo aren't the same person. So, Phantom Viggo is maintaining his innocence to mess with Hiccup (it's working) while Viggo Viggo is playing an entirely different game. Their goals aren't reflected in their respective counterparts. **

**III). Those bubbles are my new way of denoting page breaks. Thoughts? Suggestions? Not entirely happy with them, so I will take alternatives. **

**IV). So, Viggo framed Astrid. That's...troublesome. Some of you got the last part of this chapter as a teaser for the story back in September. Do you know more now than you did then? Are you remaking your theories about this ****story?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Judge**


	6. Half Truths and Full Lies

**Thanks to CajunBear73, Silvolde and CHSHiccstrid for the feedback!**

**CHSHiccstrid: Very high and humbling praise, and I appreciate it. The irony is most work on these stories get done between 1 and 3am, so you're not wrong. **

**Silvolde: Thanks for the feedback regarding the page breakers, I think I've finally found my balance. If you read my other recent chapters in stories, you can actually see the evolution of them, which is kinda cool. I'm sort of glad your theory is scrapped. Time for a new one!**

**CB73: Be it ever so poetic. It's important to note that the Riders aren't Viggo's target; Hiccup Haddock is. He wants Hiccup to pay, so everything is being engineered towards that end. Viggo is ****definitely reeling in Cami and Thuggory, much of which happens in this chapter...**

**Enjoy!**

**. . . . . . . . . . **

"Astrid."

Startled, the girl dropped the bowl she was carrying, turning and throwing her axe towards the voice all in the same motion. As the clay bowl shattered, the voice sounded from behind her.

"It's me!"

Retrieving her axe from the wall, Astrid shook her head. "Could have warned me, Hiccup." She turned and frowned as she saw the armour of Fury where Hiccup should be. "You're wearing that here now?"

Hiccup nodded. "I'm not here long." He removed his mask and sat down. "Just to warn you." He looked down and sighed. "Camicazi's looking for you."

"Camicazi?" Astrid scowled. "Why would she be looking for me?"

Hiccup looked back at her. "I'm not sure, but I'm guessing Viggo told her something." He shook his head. "I warned her, but she didn't listen."

Astrid joined him at the table in her hut. "So what's the plan?"

Hiccup was quiet for a moment, so Astrid let him think. And she planned. If Viggo was singling her out, it had to be because of what she meant to Hiccup. There was no way he could have known about-

"Come with me." Hiccup stood and opened the door, putting his mask on. "I have an idea."

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Cami scowled and folded her arms. "I need to see her."

Gobber laughed. "Lass, yer out of yer mind! Astrid is the most loyal Viking on this island."

Cami shook her head. "If what Viggo Grimborn says is true, then-"

"If yer trusting Viggo, then mabbe he should be moved 'ere." Gobber matched her scowl. "E's feeding yer lies."

"If they are lies, I need to find that out myself." Camicazi climbed on her dragon and looked around at Berk. "If Astrid Hofferson isn't here, then she's with Hiccup. Which means she's at the Dragon's Edge."

Gobber sighed. "Lass, yer mekking a mistake. Don't let Viggo win."

Cami nodded. "I won't."

**. . . . . . . . . . **

"You need to leave." Hiccup sighed, handing her a map. "You need to go beyond the Archipelago, just for a few days, until I fix this. Don't go to the Edge or any of our allies. Disappear."

Astrid shook her head, but took the map all the same. "Running isn't how warriors deal with problems, Hiccup."

He nodded. "I know. But a good warrior also uses every weapon at his disposal. This is your only weapon."

Climbing on Stormfly, she offered him a small smile. "I also have you."

_But I still have you._

Hiccup shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Stay safe, Astrid." Normally, he would kiss her, try to make her feel everything he couldn't say. But their relationship wasn't what it was. All he could do was smile.

Then she was gone.

Hiccup stared at the disappearing speck that was Astrid and Stormfly, then whistled for Toothless. Alvin had sent him a T-Mail, saying that the Bogs were searching Berk for Astrid, which meant Cami's next move was searching Dragon's Edge. But maybe he could distract her for a while.

Hiccup climbed on Toothless and adjusted his mask. "Let's go, Bud."

**. . . . . . . . . . **

"I do wonder how your village turned out." Viggo regarded Thuggory with a cold smile. "Last I heard, there was only a few left."

Thuggory's eyes settled on him for a moment, before looking away. "Yeah, well, not everyone gets out of the war with dragons lucky."

Viggo chuckled. "Oh, but it wasn't just the war with dragons that decimated your village, but rather what happened after the war ended." He smiled as Thuggory tensed. "After certain Dragon Hunters wanted Madgut's assistance in destroying the beasts, and he refused." Viggo leaned forward, intently studying the ridged form. "Tell me, what was the Hunter's response?"

Thuggory glanced at him, seething. "He killed my father."

Viggo nodded. "And then ordered his men to fire on your village. As I heard, only a few families escaped. And they were systematically hunted down."

Thuggory left his wall and walked up to Viggo. "Excuse me, but I need to go find a few cloths to wipe my eyes over my childhood." He drew his knife. "Why are you telling me this?"

Viggo didn't move. "What if I told you that certain family members of yours are being held by Drago Bludvist?" He stayed perfectly still as Thuggory's knife was pressed against his throat. "Your mother and your sister."

Thuggory's hand was trembling. "You're lying."

"I have no reason to." Viggo locked eyes with Thuggory. "But perhaps I can right a wrong done by Drago."

After a long moment, Thuggory returned the knife to his belt and sat down across from Viggo. "What do you want."

Viggo smiled. "I want to see Drago Bludvist destroyed. And you're going to help me."

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Stopping on Changewing Island for a rest, Cami frowned as a shadow passed overhead. "What is that?"

A moment later, something landed behind her, and she whirled, throwing her knives at the figure. Who then caught them and tossed them onto the ground. "That's getting old."

Cami scowled as she bent down to pick up the weapons. "Fury." She narrowed her eyes at the vigilante. "What do you want?"

Fury shifted. "I received a message from friends of mine. She says that you're going after Astrid Hofferson?"

Cami stilled. "Who told you that?"

"Someone close to you." Fury took a step closer. "Is it true?"

After a moment's debate, Cami nodded. "Yes. Viggo Grimborn has provided evidence that Astrid Hofferson has been working for him. Killing those he deemed necessary."

"And you believed him?" Fury shook his head. "Maybe we ought to move Grimborn somewhere more secure then."

Cami gritted her teeth. "I'm not being played."

"I disagree." Fury folded his arms. "Viggo is going to have you turn on all your allies sooner or later."

Cami grabbed another dagger and pointed it at the vigilante. "Or maybe I should bring you in right now. The Chieftess of the Bogs isn't a fan of you."

"Yes, I'm aware." Fury scoffed. "Camicazi, you cannot trust anything Viggo Grimborn says. He's using you; it's what he does."

Cami lowered the knife. "I'm not falling for his lies."

Fury chuckled. "Not directly. But Viggo will find a weak point and pound at it until you fall. Then when you're already on your knees you have no choice but to fall for his lies." He turned. "Your search for Astrid Hofferson will come up fruitless. I suggest you save time by returning home and moving Viggo back to Outcast Prison."

Cami chuckled. "And let you take another shot at killing him?"

Fury turned his head towards her. "I did some digging. Viggo stabbed himself in order to escape. And it worked. He went from a dark hole in the ground to being in control again." He disappeared into the forest, his voice sounding out. "If you want to stop him, send him back."

**. . . . . . . . . . **

_"__She didn't believe you._"

Hiccup pulled his mask down tighter. "Shut up."

The passing clouds seemed to mock him as they returned to the Edge. _"She'll just give me more power." _Viggo chuckled. _"Your attempts at locking me back up are useless. There's only one way to stop me."_

Hiccup shook his head. "No. I'm not a killer."

_"__The moment you put on that mask, you became someone else. Someone who has to be willing to compromise. Yet here you are, trying to save the world through diplomacy, even though last time you tried that, your father died." _Hiccup could almost feel Viggo's breath on his ear. _"Or have you forgotten?"_

Hiccup closed his eyes for a few moments, then smiled. "You're afraid. You know that if it actually came down to it, I'd win. So you're attempting to manipulate me by making me doubt myself. But it's not going to work."

As he landed on the Edge, Hiccup could almost hear Viggo's mocking laugh. "_Oh, I'm very certain it has."_

**_. . . . . . . . . ._**

**Chapter Notes!**

**I). There's been something I've been planning a while now, and Astrid eludes to it in the beginning. Again, there's a character that hasn't made an appearance yet, someone who's important to one of the characters in this series... Thoughts?**

**II). Thuggory is in a bit of a bind right now, and he's precisely in that place Hiccup described. On his knees with no choice but to accept Viggo's lies. The next few chapters are fun in that regard. **

**III). Say you banged your knee into a wall, and then someone punches you in your shoulder? Which hurts more? Your shoulder. At least, that's what my Dad did whenever we complained about pain. Anyway, I kinda think like that for Hiccup's problems. His forgetfulness isn't acting up quite as much, but he also has Phantom Viggo in his ear, so that's taking priority. The memory lapses are still there, just not as pressing. **

**IV). Warning: I've begun to go off-script. I'm still only loosely following my outline. This series may go on longer than anticipated...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Judge**


	7. Action and Reaction

**Thanks to CHSHiccstrid, Silvolde and CajunBear73 for the feedback!**

**CB73: Perhaps the dominoes fell last chapter, but this one is where they actually hit the ground. See? I can do it too!**

**Silvolde: Pretty much the only people Viggo has so far manipulated completly is Thuggory and Cami. But people getting sucked into his realm include Hiccup, Astrid, and a few others...**

**CHSHiccstrid: Judging from your feedback on my other (not as popular) stories, I'd say you're here for more than this series. Which I truly do greatly appreciate. As to your guess, well, just read on...**

**Enjoy!**

**_. . . . . . . . . . _**

"I'm worried about Hiccup."

Valhallarama stilled and turned to Astrid, who was dripping with rain. "You flew through this storm just to come here?"

Astrid sat down on the stone slab that once served as Hiccup's bed. "How bad was Hiccup's memory when he stayed here?"

Valhallarama was quiet for a moment, then sat down against the wall. "When he first arrived, Hiccup's injuries far outweighed his memory problems. But they hindered his healing, and he stayed here far longer than normal recovery." She frowned. "Why do you ask?"

Astrid sighed. "I think he's hallucinating Viggo."

"The Dragon Hunter?"

Astrid nodded. "He's been doing some activities during the night. A way to get his frustration out, I think. That's all it was in the beginning, anyway."

Valhallarama leaned forward. "As the Night Fury?" She watched as Astrid slowly nodded. "Start at the beginning, Lass."

"Okay." Astrid was quiet for a minute. "When he first came back, Hiccup was different. He was harder. He was less tolerant of the Hunters activities. But over time, he became more lax. Like he was taking his frustration out somehow. It was during that time that Fury showed up."

**_. . . . . . . . . . _**

_Astrid sighed. "According to Mala, there's a new player in this game." She surveyed the faces of the Riders. "A vigilante going by the name Fury."_

_Snotlout stole a look at Toothless. "As in Night Fury?" He scoffed and turned to Hiccup. "Could you be more obvious?"_

_"What?" Hiccup shrugged. "The Hunters think Hiccup Haddock is dead. The vigilante Fury must have taken his dragon."_

_Astrid shook her head. This was something she expected from the still-angry Snotlout or loose battle-axe Thuggory. Not Hiccup. "And what happens when your plan falls apart?"_

_Hiccup smirked. "Then Fury disappears."_

_Astrid raised an eyebrow. "You can do that? Just let this go."_

_He nodded. "I created Fury. I can destroy him too."_

**_. . . . . . . . . . _**

Astrid looked out of the cave. "He intended Fury to only be a short measure. Something to throw the Hunters off balance while the Riders attacked. But it grew. Word came back that the Hunters were terrified of this new enemy, and then Hiccup got word that a new sect of Hunters were capturing children."

Valhallarama closed her eyes. _Drago. _"And he went on the attack."

Astrid nodded. "He tore apart those Hunters, asking each of them who their leader was. No one told him, until he threatened to kill one of them."

Valhallarama frowned. "Did he mean it?"

Slowly, Astrid nodded. "I think he did. After every report from our allies of missing children, he withdrew. He was blaming himself, and that only made Fury strike more often."

"Then he found out about Drago Bludvist."

Astrid nodded. "Drago, it turns out, was someone Stoick knew about. So Hiccup spent a week on Berk, pouring over Stoick's notes. Then he came back and ordered the Riders to stay on Viggo's Riders while Fury went after Drago."

Valhallarama looked away. "Hiccup never found Drago, did he?"

"It drove him crazy." Astrid admitted. "He would be up all night, trying to find _anything. _For months, there was nothing on Drago, no matter how many outposts and kidnappers Hiccup took out." She was quiet for a moment. "And then Viggo happened."

Valhallarama frowned. "What's happening with Viggo?"

Astrid looked down. "Hiccup thinks Viggo stabbed himself in order to escape Outcast Prison. He's been feeding the Bogs information about Drago's Hunters. He's claiming he's changed."

"But he hasn't, has he?"

Astrid shook her head. "No. It's a ploy, just like everything Viggo does. He's trying to get back at Hiccup."

"How?"

Astrid went quiet. "Viggo's begun targeting me. He framed me for something, and now The Bogs are looking for me."

Valhallarama stood. "Do you have somewhere to go?"

Astrid shook her head. "I was just going to find an island and set up camp."

"You can stay here." Valhallarama gestured around. "No one but Hiccup knows where it is, and it will be safe for your dragon. She is already known by the Alpha."

Astrid stared at the ground. "Thank you." She whispered.

Valhallarama smiled. "It's the least I can do for Hiccup." She sat down. "So Viggo's targeting you to get to him?"

Astrid nodded. "I think so."

Valhallarama's smile grew. "Don't you see, Lass?" She watched as Astrid shook her head. "It's because Hiccup still cares about you."

Astrid's eyes widened. "No, it's not that! I-I destroyed that relationship when I lied to him. I-"

Valhallarama chuckled. "He missed you, you know. When he stayed here. Sure, he was angry, but over time, he began to sorely miss what he had lost." She looked at Astrid. "Lass, I see what your deception has done to you. It's been destroying you from within for a while now." She smiled gently. "It's time to forgive yourself."

Astrid closed her eyes. "Everyone keeps telling me that. But I don't deserve forgiveness. Redemption isn't allowed for people like me."

Valhallarama's smile grew. "Lass, none of us _deserve _forgiveness. Worse men than you have been redeemed. That's the point of it. But Hiccup has chosen to forgive you. If Hiccup could do such a hing, what right do you have to not forgive yourself?"

Astrid slowly nodded. "You're-You're right. I know you're right."

Valhallarama smiled and sat back down. "Then you and he have much to discuss."

**_. . . . . . . . . . _**

Hiccup entered the Clubhouse, to find Heather and Snotlout alone, discussing something in whispered tones. Instantly, he was on edge. "Guys?"

The duo turned to him, their faces hardened and Heather took a step forward. "What did you do?"

Hiccup frowned. "What do you mean? I just got back from talking to Camicazi."

Snotlout was trembling with anger. "No, what you did after! On your way back here!"

Hiccup took a step back, hand falling instinctively to Inferno. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Heather hurled a T-Mail at him. "Just got a message from Mala." She spat. "Fury decimated an entire village, killing everyone there! How could you do that?"

Hiccup's blood froze as he scanned the note. Mala had detailed how the vigilante had shown up to the Tribe of the Whispering Trees, a Tribe that was still dealing with the loss of their Chief, and had brutally murdered everyone. Men, women, and children. Worse, the description of his armour was dead on. "This wasn't me. I was talking to Camicazi, there's no way I could have done both!"

Snotlout shook his head. "I know you've been suffering for a while now, Hiccup, but you are Fury. One of Throk's men _watched _the attack!"

Hiccup looked up in shock. "I'm telling you, this _wasn't me!_" He scowled. "Someone's posing as Fury." He put the note down and shook his head. "Viggo has someone wearing armour exactly like mine, and they're killing people." His furious eyes met Heather's. "We need to stop him."

**_. . . . . . . . . . _**

"I hate you."

Viggo nodded as Thuggory entered the room. "I am very well aware of that fact." He regarded the man's armour, a perfect copy of Night Fury's. "Did you do it?"

Thuggory clenched his jaw and nodded. "The Tribe of the Whispering Trees has been destroyed. I allowed the witness to escape and spread the word." He looked away. "You'll be able to destroy Fury now."

Viggo smiled. "Good work. You have bought your family another day."

Thuggory looked up, eyes flashing in anger. "And how long before I free them?"

Viggo calmly sat down. "A few more missions. They may not be pleasant, but weigh the worth of everything you hold dear against the lives of what remains of your family."

Slowly, hating every moment, Thuggory sat down opposite Viggo. "What next."

Viggo's smile grew. "I do believe you are familiar with the Dragon Riders?" He watched as Thuggory tensed. "Hiccup Haddock put me in this prison, and I'd like to return the favour."

Thuggory frowned. "You want me to put Hiccup in jail?"

Viggo handed him a note. "No, I want you to find Astrid Hofferson and bring her to Camicazi." He stood. "Love is the perfect prison, leaving those trapped inside unable to leave, unwanting and unwilling to escape. Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson share those feelings. Remove one from the equation, and the other will spiral out of control." He turned back to Thuggory. "And I want to see just how much Hiccup can take before he shatters."

**_. . . . . . . . . ._**

Mala sighed as Camicazi landed on her island. "Did you get the message?"

Cami nodded. "Yes. Our warriors are hunting for Fury right now. After we're done here, I'm going to join them."

Mala sighed. "As regrettable as recent events have been, they have proven to us who our true allies are." She clasped Cami's forearm. "Thank Hiccup Haddock and the Dragon Riders for me."

Cami nodded, keeping her thoughts to herself. "I will." She promised. "I'm headed there anyway."

"Are you?" Mala frowned slightly. "I wasn't aware the Bogs and Dragon Riders worked together."

Cami sighed. "I'm going there to put an end to this. If anyone knows about Fury, the Riders will."

**_. . . . . . . . . . _**

"Where are you going?"

Hiccup looked down at the concerned face of Heather. "To find Astrid. All paths are coming together now, and we need all the Riders." He glanced at Toothless. "Let's go, Bud."

"Wait!" Heather watched as the duo launched into the air. "What's the plan?"

Hiccup was silent for a moment. "I need to find whoever's posing as Fury. Camicazi's going to come here, don't tell her anything."

"Hiccup, she can help!"

He shook his head. "She's being manipulated by Viggo. We can't trust her. We handle this ourselves."

With that, he was gone.

Moments after Hiccup and Toothless disappeared, a Stealth Dragon appeared, and Camicazi dismounted. "Well, he was in a rush."

Heather nodded. "Usually is." She faced the intruder. "What do you want, Cami."

"When was the last time you saw Astrid Hofferson?"

Heather narrowed her eyes. "Look, Cami. I'm your friend. So is Hiccup. If you really want to question him, that's your choice, but we'll both tell you the same thing. Astrid is innocent. Viggo is using you."

Cami shifted. "We check every piece of evidence Grimborn sends our way. I did some research. The Heirs to Meathead and the Whispering Trees did die, and no one has found who did it. The Tribe of Murderous did collapse when their Chief died. And now is destroyed thanks to Fury."

"Astrid Hofferson is a loyal warrior of Berk!" Heather shook her head. "She would never betray her own, and she would especially never work for Viggo Grimborn. And there is no proof that Fury is involved!"

Cami was silent for a long moment, then quickly looked over her shoulder. "How is Hiccup these days?"

Anybody else, and Heather would have thought that bringing Hiccup up was a ploy. To try and off balance you. But Cami was a good friend of Hiccup's. "His memory is slowly getting worse." She revealed. "And all of this with Viggo isn't helping anything."

Cami nodded. "I know he and Astrid were close. This can't be easy for him."

Heather scoffed. "What's not easy is having to hear the lies Viggo is handing you. Astrid is everything to Hiccup. You take her in, you will break him."

Cami was silent for a moment, then looked in the direction Hiccup had flown in. "Where exactly did he go?"

Heather shrugged. "I have no idea. He doesn't have to tell me everything."

Camicazi frowned. "He's going to see Astrid, isn't he?" She turned and mounted Sleuther. "That's why we can't find her. Hiccup sent her away, and now is going to her." She laughed into the air and nodded. "Thank you, Heather."

As they flew away, Heather grabbed a Terrible Terror from her bag and started writing. Then she attached the note to the Terror's leg and tossed him in the air. "Go find Astrid!"

**_. . . . . . . . . . _**

"I wondered when you would return."

Hiccup removed his mask and sighed. "I'm not in the mood tonight."

"You rarely are." Valhallarama scoffed. "You are far too serious."

Hiccup stared at her. "Viggo is tearing my friends apart while still being locked up! How-how do you expect me to have fun?"

"Well, it's nice to know you still have friends." Valhallarama gestured to the stone bed Hiccup once stayed in. "Take a seat."

Hiccup folded his arms. "I didn't come to chat."

"Take a seat."

Reluctantly, Hiccup sat, glaring at Valhallarama. "I need to find a way to clear Astrid's name. Can you help me or not?"

"I can, but that's not why you're here." Valhallarama looked at him. "Why did you come here?"

Hiccup sighed. "I told her to leave, disappear for a few days until the search for her dies down. I think she came here."

Valhallarama gave nothing away. "And what would happen if she did?"

Hiccup looked down at the stone. "I just need to make sure she's okay."

"Why?" Valhallarama leaned forward. "You once told me she meant nothing to you. That in order to live your life, you had to let her go."

Hiccup looked up. "I was wrong. I need her; I know that."

"Why?"

He was silent for a moment. "Because I love her." He finally admitted. "I'm nothing without her. And-And I know that I messed everything up when I left, that we might never recover from that. But I have to try."

Valhallarama smiled. "You either do, or you don't. There is no try."

"Another riddle. Perfect." Hiccup looked around the chamber. "Where is she?"

"Not here." Valhallarama stood as well. "At least, not currently. I do believe she is off feeding Stormfly, though."

Slowly, Hiccup nodded and sank back down to the stone. "Then I'll wait for her to return. I have to talk to her."

_**. . . . . . . . . . **_

**I). Oddly enough, when I was writing Valhallarama's speech about forgivness and redemption, I had Viggo in mind. One of the few antagonists I can think of that cause devastating damage, and the heroes mourn his death. He had a Redemption Story in canon, even if that's not mirrored here.**

**II). Valhallarama returns! As the Yoda of this series, it seems. But she becomes a big part of the remainder of this story. And now everyone can stop thinking she's the mysterious character I've been hinting at. New guesses, please!**

**III). So, there's a Fake Fury running around, marring Hiccup's name. The bitter irony is that it's someone the Riders would never suspect. **

**IV). So, Thuggory's after Astrid, Cami's after Hiccup; who are both in Valhallarama's cave, and they are set to have a conversation I've been waiting for (as are all of you, so I hear). All paths are coming together. Next chapter's a good one! (May take some time because I'm still boiling down what exactly happens, and what I'm saving for later. (I almost wrote a section today, and deleted it because the issue it revolves around hadn't happened yet. Whoops. (This is what happens when you write at 2AM. APPRECIATE MY SACRIFICES!)))**

**Ignore Tired Judge.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Judge**


	8. Life and Death

**Thanks to Harry, CHSHiccstrid, Silvolde, CajunBear73, and RachlovesHTTYDFranchise for the feedback! **

**Harry: Glad you're enjoying this! Now that the story of Hiccup Haddock is at an end, it is harder to find inspiration, but it is still there nonetheless. **

**CHSHiccstrid: Yeah, I don't think Viggo gets a redemption story in this fiction. Especially considering what's yet to come. Valka's action in leaving Hiccup and Stoick was something I wished had gotten more of a reaction, something that will be dealt with in a few chapters...**

**Silvolde: Someone had to get Hiccup and Astrid back on track. Who better than Valhallrama? Really, someone had to be the Yoda for this, and the other candidate was Gobber. Which, didn't seem to fit. And, yes, Hiccup is absolutely Baby Yoda. Does that make Fury the Mandalorian?**

**CB73: I don't know if the endgame is drawing near, but it's definitely the deepest part of the valley. Of course, valleys usually are deeper than you think...**

**RachlovesHTTYDFranchise: Well, see, here's the thing. Yes, they both have admitted to caring for the other, just not to the other's face. In my stories, typically, this is where something tragic happens that pushes that confession out of their minds for a while. And this story is...no exception. **

**Enjoy!**

**. . . . . . . . . . **

"She's still not back?"

Hiccup shook his head and stood. "I don't think she went off to go feed Stormfly." He whistled for Toothless. "I think she's doing something stupid, and needs to be stopped."

Valhallarama shook her head. "And what you're doing is any less foolish? Running off on a half-thought out idea that Astrid is in trouble?"

Hiccup shook his head as he grabbed a cloth tunic from Toothless's saddlebag. "Viggo knows that the best way to hurt me is to get to her. I have to make sure she's okay."

"And with the threat of a copy of you, the danger is tenfold." Valhallarama frowned. "The man who was wearing your suit, how good a copy was it?"

Hiccup stilled as he grabbed his mask. "It fooled Heather, Mala and Snotlout. They've all seen me wearing it, so it would have to been perfect."

Valhallarama nodded. "Then he couldn't just make it himself, could he?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No. I had some help from a friend of mine." He slipped on his mask and sighed. "I'll be back soon."

Valhallarama sighed and sat down onto the chair. "Just be careful."

Hiccup smirked as he climbed onto Toothless. "I always am."

**. . . . . . . . . . **

"Astrid Hofferson?" Mala's gaze was welcoming, but questioning. "What brings you here?"

Astrid slid off of Stormfly and nodded at the Queen. "I have a question I have to ask."

Mala frowned. "Surely a Terror Mail would have sufficed?"

"Not with the threat of Viggo." Astrid sighed. "I need to know something. Can-?"

Mala gasped, and Astrid looked down in horror as a knife blade was sticking out of her stomach. Acting on instinct, Astrid rolled behind a boulder, hearing the screams of the other Defenders as they were taken out.

Astrid jumped out of cover, grabbing her axe, when she felt the prick of a blade against her neck. Stilling, she gasped as she was shoved forward, her axe being ripped from her hand. Falling to the ground, she looked up…

…to see Fury standing over her, bloody knives in his hands. "Hello, Astrid." The voice, sounding eerily like Hiccup's Fury voice (which was simply Hiccup's impression of Stoick), held a smirk. "It's nice to see you again."

Astrid grabbed her hidden dagger, the blade scraping against the Fake Fury's armour, the dragon scales offering protection that her knife couldn't penetrate. Astrid fought not to gasp as the Fake Fury's own dagger sank into her forearm, then into her right leg, and she was shoved against the boulder.

Ripping the dagger from her arm, Astrid stood to find nothing, just an empty village, full of dead Defenders. Limping over to Stormfly, she was dismayed to see that her dragon had been fed dragon nip. Wincing in pain, Astrid slumped against her sleeping dragon, cradling her head in her hands.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Cami climbed off of Sleuther and struggled not to vomit. Every member of the Defenders of the Wing, including Mala, had been killed. Brutally. And at the centre of it?

Cami stopped at the lone Deadly Nadder and knelt down beside the figure sitting against it. "What happened?"

Astrid looked up with red eyes. "Fury killed them." As soon as she said the words, Astrid cursed herself. "It wasn't him!"

Cami stood. "How do you know?"

Astrid sighed. "Look at the evidence. Fury doesn't kill. Ever. This wasn't him."

"Yet you identified him." Cami shook her head. "Besides, I have orders to bring you in."

Astrid stood as well, all weakness disappearing. In a moment, she was transformed into the woman Stoick had described as Berk's finest warrior. "You're not bringing me to your island."

Cami's eyes narrowed. "I haven't crossed you off as a suspect yet."

"What?"

She nodded. "You were on the island during the attack. But, during all of this, you're the one person Fury didn't kill. Don't you find that a bit of a coincidence?" Cami sighed and pulled out her crossbow. "Astrid Hofferson, you are coming with us."

Before anyone could move, a Monstrous Nightmare roared, and talons grabbed Astrid's forearms as Snotlout and Hookfang lifted her into the air. "Stormfly will find us later!"

Astrid stopped struggling in their grasped and relaxed minutely. "How did you know where I was?"

She could hear Snotlout's smirk. "Heather mentioned that the Defenders had been ambushed, and Valhallarama sent a T-Mail saying you were gone. Put two and two together." He steered Hookfang away from the island. "We're going back to the Edge."

**. . . . . . . . . . **

The workshop was quite save for a lone figure, working on a piece of armour. In the dimly lit room, Eret, son of Eret, smiled as he dunked the hot pauldron into the bucket of cold water. Over the past year, he had discovered a knack for forging and creating armour, drawing in customers from all over the Archipelago, including one Night Fury.

Having the vigilante Fury as one of his customers had made Eret rethink his business. If the others had found out he serviced the person responsible for their employers to be jailed, he would be killed. But if he refused to help Fury based on those others, who knows what the vigilante would do? Eret had seen the man fight, and never wanted to be on his bad side.

So he cut the others loose, and now solely worked on protecting Fury. It was a nice arrangement, as Fury paid very well and had protected Eret from any angry former customers. It was an especially good deal, considering Drago Bludvist, Eret's old employer, would be looking for him.

"Hello, Eret."

The former trapper whirled, grabbing his knife before relaxing as he saw the figure before him. "Ah, Fury." He grinned and returned the knife to his back. "Heard you've been rather busy."

"So have you." Fury took a step forward. "Been in contact with Drago recently?"

Eret frowned and shook his head. "Not since you lot rescued me." He smiled. "He was going to kill me for coming up short, but you grabbed me."

"And you betrayed me."

Eret closed his eyes and lowered his head, all trace of playfulness gone. "Did he hurt you?"

Fury's voice was softer, darker. "No. I haven't faced him yet." Eret could hear the quiet seething in the other's voice. "Do you know how many people he's killed?"

Eret sat down heavily and nodded. "He works for Viggo Grimborn, I'd expect nothing less."

"You gave him the armour."

Eret pressed his face into his hands. "Fury, you have to understand. Viggo has my family. My father, and my brother. He told me he'd kill them if I didn't make his man a new suit."

After a long moment, Fury sat down on the opposing crate. "Eret, come on. He's using you. As soon as Viggo gets what he wants, your family is dead."

Eret nodded miserably. "I know. I don't even know where or how to look for them. And all those people's lives are on my head."

Fury shifted closer. "How do I beat the man in the suit?"

Eret sighed. "The mask is weaker than yours." He cast a disdainful look at the simple cloth tunic and mask the vigilante was currently sporting. "Hit it with something heavy enough, it'll shatter. Then you can ninja-kick him or whatever you do."

Fury stood. "Thank you, Eret. I'll do my best to rescue your family."

**. . . . . . . . . . **

"Where's Astrid?"

For the second time that day, Heather looked at Snotlout. "I thought you brought her back to the Edge?"

He shook his head. "We waited at the landing pad until Stormfly came back, then she and Astrid went for a flight. That was four hours ago."

Heather sighed. "Was it worth barging into the Clubhouse two hours past midnight?"

"I think she went to see Viggo."

Heather stilled. "What?"

Snotlout stood, anger blazing on his features. "Viggo had the Fake Fury murder the Defenders of the Wing. All of them. Astrid was the sole survivor." He narrowed his eyes. "I think she's going to go kill him."

**. . . . . . . . . . **

"I should imprison you right now." Cami levelled her crossbow at Astrid. "Why would you come here."

Astrid handed her axe over to the Burglar. "I just need to talk to him. You have my word I won't kill him."

Cami looked at the furious look on Hofferson's face and sighed. "You have five minutes. And then I'm locking you in one of these cells."

Astrid half-nodded. "We'll talk about the second part after." Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to Viggo's cell and stepped in.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**Chapter Notes!**

**I). If you wonder how far Thuggory has fallen, this chapter should tell you everything you need to know. Just wait until Hiccup encounters his double...**

**II). Eret's in this story, working as Hiccup's armourer. Because I doubt Valhallarama's cave has everything Fury needs. Of course, that backfires slightly now, doesn't it?**

**III). Shorter chapter today, but the next one is one of my favourites. It's the one that bundles everything together, I think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Judge**


End file.
